


Lost in You

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't understand why Mikasa always runs from him, even when he just wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace.  
> Fic request from tumblr user alessia990: Mikasa is very shy, so every time Rivaille tries an approach, she runs away (hilarity issue).

It had been three weeks since Mikasa joined Levi's troop in the Scouting Legion, and he hadn't been able to even make her acquaintance. Needless to say her reputation preceded her, and when he'd heard that he'd have the privilege of working with the prodigy, he'd been ecstatic. He'd mistakenly assumed that because she was so close to Eren that the two of them would be able to spend a great deal of time together, but each time he attempted to introduce himself, she dismissed herself from the room or suddenly heard someone calling her name.

He would have understood if it had lasted only a few days but three weeks into an outing without even talking with your best rookie was well past ridiculous, so he had made up his mind. Today he would get Mikasa to talk to him.

 

When Mikasa got that morning, she prayed to any high power who might listen that she wouldn't run into Corporal Rivaille today. He was getting more and more determined in his ploys to talk to her and he was getting harder to avoid. It wasn't that she disliked him, she had gotten over how he treated Eren in the courtroom, and she knew what he did had been in Eren's best interest, she was just too shy to talk to the man. 

She'd let everyone believe that Eren was the only one who had idolized the Corporal and what he did in the Scouting Legion, but she'd had a schoolgirl crush on him since before her parents were murdered. Now that she had every opportunity to talk with him, she just couldn't do it. What if she made a fool of herself or he decided he didn't like her at all?

Sighing, Mikasa finished buttoning her top and swung on her jacket as she stepped out her bedroom door, wishing one last time for luck to be on her side.

"Miss Ackerman."

Apparently Lady Luck was on a smoke break.

"Sorry, I forgot something inside," she stammered, ducking back into her room.

Levi sighed, waiting ten minutes before calling into the empty hallway, "What's that, Hanji? Alright I'll be right there." Levi stomped his feet in place and let his steps fade to a gentle tap on the floor.

Mikasa listened with her ear up against the door until she could no longer hear Rivaille's footsteps before she tried leaving a second time only to find the Corporal still waiting patiently.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, pushing past him and thanking her lucky small that her wrist was small enough to slip through his grasp.

"Wait!" he called, beginning to run after her.

"I'm really sorry! I'm late for training!" she fibbed, dashing down the stairs.

Levi had almost caught up with her when he tripped over his own feet and sent them both tumbling down. 

After what felt like an eternity of falling but was probably just a few seconds, Mikasa's back hit the tile of the ground floor, and if that hadn't hurt enough Levi managed to land right on top of her, knocking his forehead into hers with a painful crack.

Rivaille pushed himself up dusting himself off before looking back to Mikasa with a half-smile. "Levi Rivaille, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."


End file.
